Opposite polarity pulses can be applied to a transformer in a pulse-width-modulated (PWM) power converter. The secondary winding of the transformer is connected to additional circuitry such as a passive filter to generate an average output voltage. The average output voltage is related to the pulse-width by the volts-seconds rule and the characteristics of the transformer.
An example push-pull type PWM converter is illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, transformer T1 conducts current (IC1, IC2) from the BP power supply terminal through transistors Q1 and Q2. For example, the primary winding of transformer T1 conducts current IC1 when transistor Q1 is activated, while the primary winding of transformer T1 conducts current IC2 when transistor Q2 is activated. Diodes D1 and D2 operate on opposite polarity cycles to provide current (either ID1 or ID2) through inductor L to a load (not shown). Capacitor C0 is filter ripple in the output voltage (VO).
Ideally, transistors Q1 and Q2 are activated for equal amounts of time via drive signals DRV1 and DRV2 such that the volt-second integral of the pulses applied to the transformer corresponds to zero and the transformer core does not saturate. However, non-ideal switching times for transistors Q1 and Q2 may result in unequal cycle times such that the transformer core is driven into saturation. Core saturation in a PWM converter may result in secondary effects such as breakdown in the switching transistors (Q1, Q2), excessive voltage and current stress on the rectifier diodes (D1, D2), as well as EMI related problems.